


Spilled Coffee

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, dad remus, godfather of the century sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Muggle Au where Remus is raising Teddy, and Sirius is raising Harry. They meet one day at a coffee shop.





	Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a muggle au let alone a wolfstar one. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

Remus wasn’t complaining. He really wasn’t. It was just that being a widower with a three-year-old son and no other family members or friends could get a little lonely sometimes. He wanted to give his son Teddy the best life he could, but he also wanted to have a good life himself.

One day, he was at a coffee shop that he frequented. He was holding Teddy in his arms and leaned over to pick up his coffee when someone walked into him. It caused Remus to spill his coffee.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” someone said next to Remus. Remus looked up and saw a man with long black hair and beautiful grey eyes. He felt his face heat up.

“It’s alright,” Remus breathed out. The man smiled. 

“At least let me buy you a new one,” Sirius said gesturing for the barista to come over. “Can we get another of whatever this man was having? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Remus,” he said offering the man his hand. The man shook it.

“Sirius, and who is this little one?” Sirius asked tickling Teddy’s stomach. Teddy laughed.

“I’m Teddy!” the toddler said excitedly. Sirius laughed.

“Well, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Sirius cooed. Remus smiled at him. Sirius looked up just in time to see the grin. “Remus, I have to be going, but here’s my number.” 

Sirius scribbled his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Remus. “I’ll be waiting for a text.”  
…

Sirius jumped on the couch after a long day of work, not that he actually did any work. He was too busy thinking about the man he met at the coffee shop. He could feel himself blushing.

“Sirius, what has you all giddy?” Harry asked his godfather. Sirius threw a pillow at him. “Oh, it’s a guy.”

“What, no,” Sirius lied. Harry laughed. “Kid, come on. Were do you get off making fun of me having feelings? You’re a teenager if you haven’t noticed.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed, but I have also noticed that you are not. Whatever, who is this guy anyway?” Harry said. At that exact moment, Sirius’s phone buzzed. Harry reached for it. “Is that him?”

“Harry, no. Give it back,” Sirius said lunging for his phone. Harry just kept pulling it away. 

“’Hi, it’s Remus from this morning.’ Remus. Sounds cute,” Harry joked causing Sirius to get even more flustered. “’Hi, Remus. How was your day?’ Send.”

“No,” Sirius said with wide eyes. “Harry, you’re so grounded.”

“Before you make any rash decisions, let’s see what he said back,” Harry said looking back down at the phone. “Ah, ‘Well, this guy spilled my coffee. I thought my day was ruined, but he turned out to be pretty cute. I guess it was a good day after all.’ God, this guy is a nerd.”

“Shut up,” Sirius muttered grabbing the phone from Harry. “You’re not grounded by the way, but you’re in charge of dinner for tomorrow.”

Harry groaned as he stomped out of the room, but Sirius was too busy texting Remus to worry about that. This guy sounds pretty cool. I bet he has nothing on the guy I met, though. He was cute and smart, and he was a single father on top of all of that. Talk about a catch.   
…

“Dad!” Teddy yelled the next morning. Remus raised his eyebrows at his son. “Are we going to see Sirius again? I really liked him.”

“I don’t know, buddy. Why don’t I call him and ask?” Remus chuckled. Teddy cheered as Remus started dialing Sirius’s phone number. 

“Hello,” Sirius’s voice filled the room from the speaker of Remus’s phone.

“Hi, Sirius,” Teddy said excitedly. Sirius laughed.

“Teddy, my dear boy, what can I do for you?” Sirius asked.

“Teddy was wondering if you would want to come over for dinner tonight,” Remus said. A loud yes was heard from the other end. 

“He would love to. I’m Harry, by the way, his godson,” Harry answered for Sirius.

“Well, Harry, you’re invited as well. Come over at seven.”  
…

Remus was freaking out. He hadn’t had people over in what felt like forever. Now, he had a teenage boy and a possible new boyfriend coming over for dinner. No, he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. Sirius was barely even his friend yet. The doorbell ringing pulled Remus away from his thoughts. 

“Coming,” Remus yelled running to the door. Flustered, he opened it and saw a dashing Sirius and a grinning Harry standing in his doorway. “Come in.”

“Thank you for having us, Remus,” Sirius said walking into the house. Harry just kept smiling. Remus figured that Harry knew something that he didn’t.

They had dinner, but Remus was too busy worrying about everything to enjoy it. For some reason, he looked over at Harry, and he could tell that the teenager knew everything about him. 

“Remus, why don’t you and Sirius go spend some time alone? I’ll clean up and watch Teddy,” Harry said. Sirius glared at him, but Remus nodded.

“Sirius, would you like to go for a walk?” Remus asked. Sirius blushed.

“I would love to,” Sirius said getting up and casting one last look at Harry.  
…

“So, did you have a good night?” Remus asked once they got outside. Sirius smiled at him.

“I did, but it would be so much better if we talked about what exactly is going on,” Sirius stated. Remus let out a breath.

“Well, Sirius, I have feelings for you,” Remus said continuing to walk. Sirius grabbed his hand.

“Can you stop walking for a second?” Sirius asked. Remus looked at him quizzically. “I want to try something if it’s alright with you.”

Remus nodded slightly and moved closer to Sirius. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Hurray!” someone yelled from behind them. They both turned around to see Harry holding Teddy a few feet away.

“He wanted to see what was going on out here. I’ll leave you alone now,” Harry said turning to go back to the house. “Hey, you’re welcome by the way.”

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Sirius said, but Remus just held him closer. 

“Maybe not right this second,” he whispered before kissing Sirius again.


End file.
